


Angel's Song

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: Hyde (Musician) - Fandom, Sugizo (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 02:30:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14010228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: When Sugizo rescued the stranger, he couldn't believe his luck, it seemed a bad day was going to end happily after all.





	Angel's Song

            Work had run on late again and it was already dark as Sugizo headed home. He was fed up with his job, hungry and tired, not the best combination to improve a man's mood. Really he was looking for a way to vent his frustration and when he saw the man being mugged by two large men, he was there in an instance. He always had been a strong fighter and it was only a matter of minutes before the men ran off, leaving Sugizo feeling a lot better than he had before. There was nothing like winning a fight to improve his mood.

            Climbing to his feet was the man he rescued and Sugizo couldn't help but stare at the short man in wonder. Surely he couldn't have saved an angel? This man was beautiful and beneath his top was the etchings of wings, clearly tattoo's but Sugizo often let his imagination run wild.

            “Are you OK?” Sugizo asked, noticing blood was pouring from a cut on the man's arm. “Here, let me take you home to clear you up, my apartments only a little bit away.”

            “You don't have to, you've already done enough.” The angel replied but Sugizo only smiled.

            “It's fine, I insist. I'm Sugizo by the way.”

            “Hyde,” Came the angel’s answer. “And thank you. For saving me and helping me now.”

            “Don't be so thankful,” Sugizo scolded. “I saved you because I was in a bad mood and was looking for a fight. I'm helping you now because you're gorgeous.”

            “An ulterior motive perhaps?” Hyde teased, as they began to walk away from the scene.

            “Perhaps.” Sugizo replied with a grin. Hyde hadn't found it strange that a man was flirting with him. It could mean only one thing, Hyde was used to the attention of men. “So, are you with anyone right now?”

            “Not as such,” Hyde replied. “If I said yes, would you still help me?”

            “I've committed to it now,” Sugizo replied. “Besides I have no problems seducing men from others.”

            “Doesn't it make you feel guilty?” Hyde asked, kind of shocked by this.

            “I've had men stolen from me, it's just how people play the game of love.” Sugizo responded.

            “So you think cheating is alright?” Hyde asked.

            “No, there's a difference between cheating and being seduced by another,” Sugizo corrected. “It all depends on if you act before or after you break up.”

            “And which are you doing right now?” Hyde asked.

            “After.” Sugizo replied.

            “Then really this whole conversation was redundant, seeing as we're both single.” Hyde replied.

            “Perhaps it was.” Sugizo agreed, pleased that things were going so smoothly. Fate was being kind to him tonight, a fight to relieve his stress and a beautiful intelligent man as his reward. Could things be any better?

 

            Maybe an hour later, Hyde was still at Sugizo's house enjoying some cold drink while waiting for the pizza to arrive. His arm had been cut pretty badly but it was bandaged up now and not causing too much concern. At least he didn't look in pain, as his face was constantly lit up with a smile that broke only when he laughed.

            The last few minutes Hyde had grown quieter, more withdrawn and Sugizo began to wonder if he'd said something wrong. Perhaps he'd been too honest or said something that upset Hyde, though he couldn't think of anything he'd said that would do that. Confused by Hyde's sudden change of behaviour, Sugizo completely missed the signs and it wasn't until Hyde had fainted that he realised that this had nothing to do with him. His new friend was sick.

            “Hyde?” Sugizo called, gently shaking the man but getting no response. He was still breathing which was a good sign but the longer he was out, the more Sugizo continued to worry. After a few minutes he gave up trying to wake his friend and dialled the number for the emergency doctor instead. Hyde was clearly sick and Sugizo suspected it was probably caused by an infection from the cut on his arm.

            The doctor picked up quickly and Sugizo explained what had happened, pleased to hear the doctor would come over straight away. Hyde was still unconscious and Sugizo did his best to make the man comfortable while he waited for the doctor to arrive. Sure enough it was an infection from the cut, though the doctor wasn't worried. One quick injection and a bill later and the doctor was gone, leaving Sugizo with the instructions to let Hyde rest and to call him in the morning if he didn't get better.

            Gently Sugizo carried Hyde into his bedroom and put him to bed, wishing it had been different circumstances that had let Hyde here. Trust his luck to get such a perfect man and then not be able to play with him.

            Resisting temptation, Sugizo headed into his spare room and picked up his guitar which he began to play effortlessly. A quiet lullaby that brought him back to his childhood. The music calmed his soul and Sugizo continued to play as he became lost in a musical trance.

 

            It was several hours later that Hyde was lulled awake by the music and he sat up dazed and confused as his memory tried to fill in the blanks. He had been injured, which was why his arm hurt, and then saved by Sugizo. They'd been drinking and then he'd collapsed for no reason and woken up here. Alarmed Hyde glanced down and was relieved to find himself fully dressed with no physical signs he'd been used. It was enough to stop him running and confused he headed towards the sound of the music, where he hoped he'd get some answers.

            Entering the other room, Hyde found Sugizo skilfully playing his guitar and though his presence was noticed, neither man interrupted the music and the song went on until it's natural end. Placing the guitar to one side Sugizo stood up smiling.

            “So, you're better now?” he asked.

            “Yeah, what happened?” Hyde asked, hoping for a normal answer.

            “You collapsed thanks to an infection,” Sugizo explained. “Not too bad, though the bill might be another story. Emergency doctors can prove expensive.”

            “Why didn't you call for an ambulance?” Hyde asked, surely that would be the normal reaction to a man collapsing.

            “Ah, I didn't think,” Sugizo admitted. “You could say I have a fear of hospitals and never got into the habit of thinking about them, even when people collapse.”

            “Strange man, can stand up to thugs but not to a hospital.” Hyde teased.

            “Beats being a strange angel, who comes to earth only to get almost beaten up and then collapses from a cut.” Sugizo retorted.

            “Angel? Oh, you mean my wings?” Hyde asked.

            “Yeah, something like that.” Sugizo agreed, placing his lips over Hyde's. He'd waited long enough and surely deserved some kind of reward for not abusing his earlier position. “So Angel, have I won your heart?”

            “I think it's too early to say,” Hyde responded. “We haven't even had a date yet.”

            “And you’re a three dates before sex kind of man?” Sugizo guessed. He should have known, the other was too innocent, too perfect, to whore himself out the way Sugizo liked. “Well you know, we've had three dates now.”

            “How so?” Hyde asked.

            “Well on our first date we saw a fight and then had a nice walk in the evening air.” Sugizo explained.

            “It was a short date,” Hyde remembered. “And the fight sucked.”

            “Well I liked it,” Sugizo responded with a grin. “Our second date we hung our here and just drank. We were going to have a pizza but then you left early. Something came up.”

            “What happened to that pizza?” Hyde asked curious.

            “Oh, I ate some and the rest is in the fridge,” Sugizo replied. “Was the second date more to your liking?”

            “Yeah it was,” Hyde replied. “A pity I had to leave you so suddenly.”

            “Now the third date, that was special,” Sugizo replied. “On the third date I played you a song I wrote myself, inspired by you if you must know. It tells the story of a fallen angel who came to earth and found love.”

            “A lucky angel,” Hyde replied grinning. “I think he found a good man.”

            “Can angels find anyone else?” Sugizo asked. “Now we're still on our third date, does the angel put out for his man, or do things end in tears?”

            “You’re despicable,” Hyde scolded with a smile that disarmed his words. “You're happy to save a man but expect them to put out as a reward.”

            “I am and I do.” Sugizo agreed, forcing himself on a more than willing Hyde. They'd kissed hard, each seeking some kind of dominance but in the end Sugizo won. He was just that more determined to dominate the other. Their kisses continued becoming a loving embrace and gently Sugizo began to strip Hyde of his clothes, exposing smooth warm skin that felt so nice just to touch.

            Hyde returned the attention Sugizo was giving him with gentle movements of his own until both men stood naked, pressed tight together, with a sea of clothing around their feet. There was nothing to disguise the aroused state of either man, not that either of them wanted to hide anything.           In just the space of a heartbeat, Hyde found himself with his back to the wall as Sugizo's mouth slowly worshipped his body, moving slowly downwards until it was wrapped around his length sucking gently. With a soft moan of bliss, Hyde buried his hands in Sugizo's hair, holding him there but not actually forcing anything. His body trembled slightly in delight and looking down he saw the erotic site of his erection disappearing into the other.

            Without realising it, Hyde's fingers tightened around Sugizo's hair pulling it gently. His moans encouraged Sugizo to suck harder, to take in more length and he found himself eager to please. This was no longer about simply pleasuring Hyde, he wanted to give him a blow job to be remembered. One that would be so irresistible that Hyde would remain his for a long time to come.

            'Wow! He must be special.' Sugizo realised. He wasn't the type to just settle for anyone, preferring one-night stands to relationships because then you didn't get hurt when the other left. But he couldn't see Hyde doing that, he just didn't seem the type.

            When Hyde came Sugizo swallowed and stood up, making a show of licking his lips. All an act as it was never a particularly nice taste but it made his lover’s think he enjoyed it. Increased the eroticism and passion of the act of love.

            “Turn around, it's my turn.” Sugizo ordered, as he gently licked Hyde's cheek before heading across the room to retrieve the lube and condoms he kept hidden there. As he returned he found Hyde waiting and quickly covered his fingers, only to pause to stare at Hyde's wings. They were just too tempting and with wet fingers Sugizo began to trace the lines until the wings shone in the light, with a little imagination Sugizo could really believe they were real, magical and capable of sprouting into real wings that could lift them both away.

            Right now though his mind was more focused on sex and his aching need. There was no place for angels here and re-coating his fingers he began to prepare Hyde as he expertly pulled on a condom with his free hand.

            It wasn't long until Sugizo was buried in Hyde, making him moan and cry out for the god that Sugizo could easily imagine he served. Never gentle, Sugizo took Hyde hard and fast and could tell his partner could handle the pace with ease, was used to being used like this, was turned on by the pain and pleasure it could bring.

            Their joint moans filled the room like a song that contained nothing but passion and joy. Their bodies moved together like a well-oiled machine that was reaching maximum power. The cries for god became insistent, never stopping and then Sugizo came with a smirk as he marked yet another man.

            Exhausted Sugizo pulled away from Hyde and stood awkwardly as he wondered what to do now. Usually he just lay in the bed and let the other decide but things were different now, his feelings were different yet he was unable to show the affection he wanted to display in fear of rejection.

            In the end Hyde solved things with a gentle kiss and a light touch across Sugizo's back that said it all. With a soft smile he glanced at Sugizo's abandoned guitar and admitted something he'd never got change to say before.

            “You know, I can play the guitar,” Hyde informed the other. “Would you like to hear something I composed?”

            “Sure.” Sugizo agreed, shocked at how easy things were. It was like they'd been together for years, not hours. As Hyde played Sugizo listened quietly, tracing those wings once again. Hyde was a good composer and his song was beautiful, though Sugizo's critical eye could see Hyde had to focus on parts he would have found easy. Still it was the song of an angel, his angel, and he would have loved it even if it sucked. Perhaps that was what people meant when they said that love was blind?


End file.
